


Beware of the Monsters that Lurk at Night

by SixofCrows45



Category: The Purge (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Violence, Trans Keith (Voltron), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrows45/pseuds/SixofCrows45
Summary: Lance is going to to make the Garla pay for killing his family. Even if he dies trying, he will make sure to raise hell for them while he is still alive. But will he be able to handle a hot and badass dude who wants his family back after they were kidnapped by the Garla. Only time will tell but the real answer is how many hours do they have before the Purge ends and everyone they know and love dies?(By the way, I change the title. So the original title was ”The Purge”)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Hunk, and Shay talk before the Purge.

Lance has always hated the Purge because he watched his family die in the hands of the Galra. The Galra are the ones who made the Purge happened all those years ago. They were the ones who take people off the streets and kill them. They are the ones who make people fear them because of their brutal ways of killing innocent people. Lance is going to make them pay from killing his family all those years ago. 

Lance watched as his family was tortured, beaten, raped, then murdered. Lance remembered his family screams, their limbs were broken or torn from their bodies as if they were paper. He remembers how their blood spilled on the floor as the Galra tortured them. He remembers his older brothers and father mutilated bodies. He watched as his sisters and mother were raped then killed. He was the only survivor that night because he family were given one choice to save only one family member and they chose Lance.

* * *

  Lance was sitting down in a store that his good friend, Hunk, owns called ”Garrett’s Supermarket”. Lance is watching the news podcast on how riots want to get rid of the Purge because of the Galra using the killings of the people as a way to get more money and control over America. 

”Mom-I can't leave the store unguarded...I know I can pay for protected from the Purge but I can’t..Mom, they put the price for protection to three thousand which I don't have..I’m staying to protect the store...I know..ok, I promise me and Shay will be okay tonight...I love you too mom.” Hunk signs as he hangs up with his mother. He puts his phone on the counter. 

”I guess your mom is super worried about you and Shay staying here than going back home” said, Lance, as he turns his head away from the TV. 

”Yeah, she is worried that Shay and I will end up dead tonight”

”Well that is very much possible since tonight is the Purge,” said Lance with one of his eyebrow raise up. 

”Yeah, I know. Also, are you going on patrol tonight?” asked Hunk as he starts to prep the store for protection from the Purge. 

Lance has been patrolling the streets since he was 15 years old. He saved countless lives and killed many purgers, mostly the Galra. He is called the Red Lion because of one night two years ago, he killed seven Galra in the most brutal way and ended up with blood on him from top to toe. The victim that Lance saved, started saying he was fierce and a vicious fighter against the Galra and purgers. But the victim didn't know who the Red Lion was due to the blood on Lance and also Lance was wearing a hoodie and a black bottom mask that hid his lower part of his face. People all around the town heard about this Red Lion now while citizens were happy to have a protector, the purgers were not happy about this Red Lion. Every night for the purgers, they would try to find this Red Lion and kill him but so far no luck. 

”Yep, someone got to save the citizens from the fucked up people,” said Lance with a small smile on his face.

**RING**

 The front door to the store opens and a dark skin women wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt and gray jeans with short fuzzy brown hair walks in, holding three bags. 

”Hi, Lance! Hi Hunk! I got some supplies for tonight!” said the women with a big smile across her face.

”Hey Shay!” said Lance with two of his fingers near his head moved a little forward giving Shay a salute.

”Hey, babe! What did you get?” asked Hunk as he kissed her on the lips.

”I got some bullets, a handgun, a tracker, three knives, and a shotgun” said Shay as she goes through the bags.

”Lance, the tracker, one of the knives, and the shotgun are for you,” said Shay as she puts them on the table in front of Lance.

”What about you though? Don't you guys need this?” asked Lance as he grabs the shotgun from the table. Lance was worry that the same thing from last year on the Purge was going to happen again. Lance still remembers how he was late coming back to the store. When he got back to the store, he saw the store broken into and many purgers dead on the ground and Hunk bleeding from a stomach wound and Shay’s cries about how he is going to be okay as she tries to stop the bleeding.

Thankfully, the Purge just ended. Him and Shay were able to get Hunk to the hospital to save his life but Lance still blames himself for what happened that night.

”Nope! We are fine tonight because we have four handguns and two shotguns for ourselves. Oh, I almost forgot here's some bullets” said Shay as she puts two small boxes of bullets, one for the handgun and the other one for the shotgun. She wanted to get more bullets but those bullets cost more money, money that she didn't have.

”Ok, thanks Shay,” said Lance with a shaky smile on his face even though he was still worried about his friends. Shay quickly notice that Lance was still worried for her and Hunk. She put a hand on Lance’s shoulder to comfort him.

”We’ll be alright, ok? We will be still in contact with you tonight no matter what happens”, said Shay with a smile on her smile. She quickly gives him a hug which Lance returns the hug to her.

”Now go, it's almost time for the Purge to start,” said Shay as she tightly hugs him more.

Lance nods and gives Hunk a hug. He puts the tracker, the handgun, the bullet boxes, and the shotgun into his bag. He gave a wave and left the store. He got into his car and pulled out his phone and saw in one hour, the Purge will begin. 

 He quickly started his car and look out his rear-view mirror. He saw two chicks wearing a bra and shorts that went to their mid-thighs, he would not care about those chicks. But these girls were wearing Purge masks. He watch them as they walk past his car, Lance eyed in them but not in a flirty way, no, but in a suspicious way. 

Without a second thought, he drove away from Hunk’s store. Lance knew that tonight was going to be a long one and that was for damn sure. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: Gore and death. And Sexual violence. 
> 
> Lance meets Keith

It was about thirty seconds before the Purge started. Lance is sitting in his car with his radio on and looking at the empty streets. His car was parked on a abandoned alley, near one of his safe houses for innocent civilians, he saved. He looks at the clock on his dashboard and sees that it is about five seconds before the Purge. His radio turns from music playing to the Purge announcement.

_This is not a test._

_This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government._ _Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted._ _Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed._ _Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours._ _Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7 a.m., when The Purge concludes._ _Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn._ _May God be with you all._

The sirens started to fill the city as it announces that the Purge has started. Lance starts his car and drives out of the alley into the dark night that was going to be hell. 

* * *

 It's been about one hour since the Purge started and so far Lance just coming up on dead bodies and a couple of Purgers that left him alone. 

’ _So far, nothing. No Galra anywhere.’_ thought Lance as he turned his car around a block into a shady and worn down neighborhood. Lance knew that base on how this neighborhood look it’s home to poor and defenseless people who didn't have enough money to fight back or have protection. As Lance was driving around the neighborhood, he heard a loud scream.

He turns his head to the left and sees a girl covered in blood and who couldn't be older than 19-years old. The girl’s clothes were shredded and barely covered her body as if her kidnappers were raping her, but she put up a fight and escaped them. 

”Help me! Please! I don't want to die! They are going to kill me! Anyone help me!” yelled the girl as she runs down the street looking for help. Lance stopped his car and pulled up his hood and his lower mask to hide his identity. 

He opens his car door and starts to run up to the girl when he sees two tall men wearing pigs masks that were covered in blood and two bloody machetes in their hands. Lance pulls out his handgun from his back pocket, which he always has off safely mode, and shots the two purgers both in the chest two times. 

Lance runs up to the scared girl and sees that girl has backed up into a corner of a wall and slides down into a sitting position. The girl puts her hands up and begins sobs uncontrollably. 

”Please! Don't hurt me! I don't want to die!” sobs the girl as she begs for her life. Lance puts his handgun back into his back pocket and puts his hands up to show the girl that he is not going to hurt her. 

”Hey, Hey, It's okay. I'm the Red Lion and I'm going to get you to safely okay. But first I need you to calm down.” Lance calmy says to the sacred girl. 

”Y-you’re the Red Lion?” asked the girl in between her ugly sobs. Lance nods his head and gives the girl, his hand, which she grabs on to, and pulls her up. 

”What’s your name?” asked Lance as he looks down the road and pulls out his handgun again to make sure that there was no purgers or Galra.

”M-my name is Am-”, but before the girl could finish her sentence, her head was blown up.  Lance felt the girl’s blood spray him when her head was blown up. Lance watches her body with wide eyes, fell forward and hit the ground, covering the ground in brain and blood.

Lance feels his heart speeding up and his breathing becoming hard as he stares at the dead girl who is missing half her face. Lance closes his eyes shut and began to calm down before his memories of his family come back to him again. That when he heard a bunch of laughter of glee which made him quickly opened his eyes. 

Lance looks up and sees Sendek and four masked Galra men holding guns behind him. They were all laughing about the dead girl, they killed with no mercy. Lance sneers at them as he narrows his eyes at them in pure hatred. 

”Well, Well, What do we have here, boys? It looks like the Red Lion lost his friend.” laughed Sendek with glee. He loved his victims screaming and beg for mercy as he slowly kills them. But to his disappointment, he had to kill that bitch that the Red Lion saved, fast, in order to kill the Red Lion. 

”Sendek” scowled Lance as he glares at Sendek with anger. Lance knew that Sendek is the Galra’s best purger and that he loves slowly torture his victims and mock them as they were choking on their blood. 

”What’s wrong Red? Did we kill the bitch? You should have heard her scream for help as we fucked her! You should have seen her begin crying, it was the best!” laughed one of the Galra who was wearing a blood cover gas mask behind Sendek. 

Lance tighten his grip on his handgun and quickly as if he was lighting, he shot the laughing gas mask Galra in the head. The gas mask Galra fell on the ground with a loud flop.

Sendek and the other masked Galra lifted up their guns and started to shoot at Lance. Lance makes a run for it and hides behind a trash can. He peeks out on the side of the trash can and shoots one of masked Galra in the leg then in the chest. Lance pulls back when Sendek and the other two masked Galra started to fire more bullets at him.

Lance was about to make a run for it. That's when he heard more shots from a gun and groans of pain. He slowly rises from behind the trashcan with his handgun ready to shoot and kill whoever attacks him. Instead, he sees a raven-haired boy wearing a red jacket, a pair of jeans, and black boots that went up his knees.

The boy was holding a shotgun in one hand as he was searching through the pockets of one of two masked dead Galra with bullet holes in their chests. He Lance looks to the left to see Sendek in a puddle of blood. By the looks of Sendek, it looks like he was shot in the head. When he turns back to the boy, he sees the boy holding a phone in his hands. 

That’s when the boy looked up is when him and Lance locked eyes on each other. The boy shoves the phone in his jacket pocket and quickly raised his shotgun at Lance as he narrows his eyes at Lance. 

”Whoa! Whoa! Sweetheart, we can just talk this out. No need for violence”, Lance says, as he raises his gun at the badass boy. 

The boy just continues to glare at Lance as his grip on the shotgun, never slacken. 

 ”Listen, Sweetheart” begins Lance before he was interrupted by the boy. 

”The name is not fucking Sweetheart, okay. The name’s Keith, dumbass,” said Keith while forming a smug smirk on his face as the other boy stood gaping with shock at Keith. 

”Excuse you?! What the fuck do you mean dumbass! First of all, I didn't need help from you, emo mullet!” said shocked Lance as Keith didn't know who he was talking too. 

”Wow, such a great comeback,” said Keith still with smugly smirk on his face. Lance gives out a small growl at Keith, which Keith thought to be pathetic. 

”Okay mullet, I'm the Red Lion and since you are capable of keeping yourself safe. I'm leaving now.” said Lance as he puts his handgun away and starts walking back to his car. 

As Lance was walking back to his car, he heard a yell of ’wait’. He turns around and sees Keith jogging up to him. 

”You’re the Red Lion?” asked Keith when he caught up to Lance. 

“Yeah,” said Lance as if it wasn't a big thing even though he wasn't thinking of that a couple of minutes ago when he was arguing with Keith. 

”Great! You are going to help me save my brother and my brother-in-law from the Galra Empire base” 

”Wait?! What?!”


End file.
